Dong Fang Yu Liang
Dong Fang Yu Liang was wisdom path Gu Master of Northern Plains. Appearance Dong Fang Yu Liang wearing white clothing, had jade-like face, deep eyes along with his strategizing aura, carrying gracefulness and calmness. Background Dong Fang Yu Liang was young but has great experience and knowledge, accomplished in the four arts as well as astronomy and geology. He was a new generation's tribe leader of Dong Fang Tribe, young and promising. Relying on his wisdom path cultivation, he not only handled all the Dong Fang Tribe affairs cleanly, the Dong Fang Tribe was even showing the trend of becoming more prosperous. The Past Dong Fang Yu Liang lost his parents at eleven, and he had to not only maintain his livelihood but also care for his six year old little sister, Dong Fang Qing Yu. His parents had left him an enormous inheritance, but Dong Fang Yu Liang knew clearly about the nature of men and that he could not protect the inheritance, so he gave these family assets to an authoritative elder, leaving only a small portion for himself. After become a Gu Master, he performed extremely well during his time at the academy. After graduating, he became that elder's trusted aide, his sister was also given great care. Afterwards, he made many contributions which got him the appreciation and recommendation from that elder, unexpectedly obtaining pointers from their ancestor named Dong Fang Chang Fan, finally obtaining his current status and power. (Note : that elder = the authoritative elder, where he gave his family assets to this elder) Volume 3 (Chapter 406 ~ 649) After Dong Fang Yu Liang lost in the Imperial Court contest and returned to the Dong Fang Tribe, he was suppressed and pushed aside by various factions, it was Dong Fang Chang Fan who protected and shielded him again, paying a considerable price. Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021) Before Dong Fang Chang Fan die of old age, he let his disciple know that he left behind his legacy of wisdom path to Dong Fang Yu Liang, only him can inherit it. After Dong Fang Chang Fan died, Dong Fang Yu Liang preparing himself to a place of his master's inheritance. Dong Fang Yu Liang went to a place called Tai Qiu, after solving certain clue that was given by his master, he found a teleportation Gu Formation, later he activated the Gu Formation, and was transported across space into different place. The place that he was transported is actual inheritance ground that left by his master. In the inheritance ground, his master left behind his "Star Will" in order to help his disciple inherit his inheritance. Eventually Dong Fang Yu Liang got helped from his master. At some point, Dong Fang Chang Fan's soul secretly appeared, and possessed Dong Fang Yu Lian's body, at the same time, Dong Fang Chang Fan got rid of Dong Fang Yu Liang's soul, throughout this process Dong Fang Yu Liang no longer alive, Dong Fang Yu Liang's soul was eliminated, although he was dead, his body still have a "Will" inside. Dong Fang Chang Fan's soul uses Dong Fang Yu Liang's body as a proxy to revive himself, through the immortal ascension, Dong Fang Chang Fan succeeded and resurrect himself. Dong Fang Yu Lian's body and Dong Fang Chang Fan's soul was finally merged together. Cultivation Category:Gu Masters Category:Rank 5 Category:Characters